The Guardian and the Hero
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Rage the Hedgehog the Chaos Guardian meets Sage a hedgehog with extensive chaos powers. While mentoring the young Sage an old enemy from Rage's past returns and throws them into an adventure in a world Rage know but the world does not seem to be the same as he remembers...
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian and the Hero: Worlds collide**

 **A/N: This is a collaboration story with Sage the Hedgehog and will feature MLP elements later on. This chapter will be how Rage and Sage first met establishing the back story. In terms of timelines this is after all of my Harmonic Chaos Chronicles so Rage knows of Equestria however this is an alternate Equestria separate from the one in the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series. So without farther ado Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter**

 _Angel Island has been around since before Mobius' recorded history and the power of Chaos even longer. The Echidnas were the first intellectual race to make use of the Chaos Emeralds using the power in weapons and other advancements. However a time came where most of them were wiped out. A small selection of them were chosen by at the time would have been presumed to be the Master Emeralds itself to be the guardians. They were called The Brotherhood of Guardians. Knuckles was the last member. My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and now the burden of protecting all of the planet and the Chaos Emeralds falls upon me. I had no choice destiny selected me before I was even born._

 _Now I live alone on Angel Island like others once did but I was not trained like the Echidnas I didn't have some fire ant to do that. No… I was trained by the creators themselves for a great evil was rising one I had to stop. But that was years ago…hundreds of years ago and yet here I am the last living member of the Chaotic Family. Whether the ability to not age is a curse or a power I still argue with myself about. More recently the unthinkable happened… Vlagh a creature of pure darkness somehow made it into The Chaos Realm and killed every last Chaos Guardian that lived on in that realm. However I stopped him… my power is so great even I fear what may happen should I lose control. I used to travel Mobius protecting it from the shadows. From what did I protect it against? Darkness… not like the absence of light but the power force known as darkness. I am one of only two Chaos users alive, the other is Shadow the Hedgehog._

 _Its funny because ever since I visited that crazy world of Equestria darkness has been gone…I have yet to find any trace of it. I haven't used any of my powerful Chaos powers since… but funny thing is…fate can bring people together in strange ways with very interesting results…_

Rage laid at the shrine of Chaos against the Master Emerald. Life was simple for him for once. It had been several years since he returned from Equestria. Soon his silence was interrupted when an Echidna ran up to him. Locke the father of Knuckles. Angel Island was special and most Echidnas had been restored but they could not leave the land mass in the sky. Luckily for Rage this kept him company because it was rather lonely before they somehow managed to be pulled through time like they were. It was very interesting to meet The Brotherhood that once guarded the Chaos Emeralds before he did. "Locke…" Rage says opening an eye "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Rage this is serious we picked up dark energy coming from Mobotropolis." Locke says.

"That's not possible." Rage says "I'd have felt it from here."

"It's not that kind of dark energy Rage it's Chaos based." Locke argues.

"Well that does change things…" Rage sighs standing up before an energy surge hit him "How have I not felt this energy before? It feels old…at least 15 years old…"

"You've been up here for well over 100 years without leaving Rage." Locke says "Be careful we do not know what lies bellow this island."

"Don't worry Draco and I will be fine." Rage says as a red dragon appears. It's real name was Bureijingukaosu Rage's sword's spirit.

"It has been a long time since you called me Master Rage what is it?" the dragon asks.

"Chaos." Rage says "Some dark form of it you still sharp after all these years?"

"My blade never dulls." He replies as Rage draws it he returns to it.

"I will be off then." Rage says giving Locke a salute before using Chaos Control to reach Mobotropolis.

Upon arrival on a hilltop overlooking the large city Rage saw the glow of fire and he leaps into action. Running as fast as he could he reaches the city in no time. He saw citizens running for their lives when a man stops and looks at Rage. "You should run! Some crazy hedgehog is destroying everything!"

"Don't worry about me." Rage says to the wolf "I came to handle this." Rage then looks as Shadow the Hedgehog comes hurling his way. Shadow lands feet away from Rage and struggles getting up "Where have you been for the last century?" Shadow asks

"Nice to see you too." Rage scoffs "What's going on here."

"Some hedgehog who calls himself Sage." Shadow says "He went crazy against Eggman. When he harmed his parents. The damn kid even killed them in the crossfire...he entered some kind of Dark Form like Sonic did once." Shadow says before running away

"Dark Form?" Rage asks "That means he has Chaos Powers…" he notes aloud as the hedgehog approaches him. Rage stands his ground

"Out of my way." Sage says pushing Rage to the side. Rage then grabs him and throws him into an already ruined building. Some rubble fell on top of Sage before he burst out of it heaving in rage looking at the crimson hedgehog who stood before him. "Who the hell dare attack Sage like that?!"

"Dude talking to yourself in third person like that is just wrong." Rage says taunting Sage.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sage screams in anger at Rage's smart remark.

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." Rage answers "I do believe I am going to be the one to beat your ass."

"Please you cannot match my power… behold the power of Chaos!" he yells firing a Chaos Spear at Rage who rolls out of the way. "Lucky chance." He says "I will not miss this time…" he says before blasting a powerful beam that engulfed Rage. "Nya ha ha ha ha!" Sage laughs walking up to the large crater where Rage stood there protected by a barrier of Chaos Energy which soon dies down. "You this is impossible! How can you have Chaos Power?!" Sage yells before Rage glows. Sage not wanting him to attack tries to dive for Rage but he was somehow trapped with energy "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Chaos Seal…" Rage says thrusting his hand forward hitting Sage which cause him to scream in pain.

"What are you doing…to me?!" he screams.

"I am locking your darkness away." Rage says before he finishes with "potentia sigillo octo tenebris vertice crinem abstulerat" this made Sage's eyes turn blue as he faints he falls and Rage catches him. "I have to get him someplace safe…" Rage says to himself.

About a day later Sage wakes up in a cot and looks around. "What happened?" he asks before he sees Rage leaning against the wall one emerald green eye looking back

"You finally woke up." Rage says as he looks directly at him "You okay? Remember much?"

"I remember…" he says as the memories flashback to him "G-going berserk…transforming into a Dark Form and then…you using a power called Chaos Seal…"

"That's right." Rage says nodding.

"But who are you really?" Sage asks "And where the hell am I?"

"I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, the Chaos Guardian. You are in my home on Angel Island." Rage answers. "You have a lot of power Sage… what happened?"

"E-Eggman hurt my parents and I lost control…I killed them didn't I?" Sage asks

"Yes you did." Rage says bluntly "Listen Sage this time I was able to lock your darkness away but if you go crazy again I have no choice but to kill you."

"You kill me?" Sage asks "Yeah right!" he scoffs before he knew it Rage had a sword in his hand and pointed at his neck.

"Do you think I am joking?" Rage questions the black hedgehog.

"But…how can I control a power I don't understand?" Sage asks.

"Figure it out." Rage says as his sword vanishes and he turns to walk away.

"Rage please help me then! If you truly are that Rage Chaotic from the legends then help me learn how to use my Chaos Powers please." Sage requests. Rage stood there for a few minutes silently before turning his head to reply "Very well…I will train you on how to use the powers of Chaos."

"Thank you." Sage says happily

"You're lucky because there is no better teacher than me. Now get some rest your training starts early tomorrow." Rage warns as he leave the room.

 _Yeah…that was how I met Sage who is now my apprentice. He still has a lot to learn but he is young so we have some time. But that is only the beginning of many things to come. What will happen to us next? Tune in next time for Chapter 2: Blast from the past!_

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Blast from the Past

**Chapter 2: Blast from the Past.**

Rage was sitting on top of the Master Emerald looking upon the skies when a Chaos Spear shoots by him. "You missed…" Rage says as Sage appears next to him.

"Come on you moved again!" he complains.

"No I didn't" Rage replies "You want to be a hero someday you are going to have to try harder than that."

"You're just saying that." Sage says "You haven't taught me much."

"I have taught you how to use your Chaos Energy I cannot tech you things that are not within your own power." Rage says "You master what I have taught you and we can move on."

"But why do I have to master it?" Sage groans.

"The powers of Chaos are no laughing matter." Rage says "Chaos is a powerful energy and if not used right it will kill the user if it backfires. It also has the power to transcend space and time. You can't just jump in willy-nilly with it. You could screw the whole space time continuum up."

"Of course you'd know that…." Sage groans.

"Look Sage I know you want to learn more now but even I took years to master what I know." Rage says.

"Yeah but you aren't an orphan!" Sage yells.

"You mean I never told you?" Rage asks looking at Sage "Even after I took you under my wing two years ago?"

"Tell me what?" Sage asks.

"I…am an orphan." Rage admits.

"What you're just trying to make me feel better…right?" Sage asks but Rage shakes his head. "Oh…you're serious."

"I was only 6 at the time." Rage says "Nix the Dark killed them…even the two who adopted me."

"Let's change the subject." Sage says "You know I have been meaning to ask you Rage… you mentioned an adventure in a different world… how was that possible?"

"Long story." Rage says "You wouldn't understand." He sighs "you would have to know more about the Chaos Emeralds properties."

"Then tell me that." Sage begs.

"I can't!" Rage sighs "I am limited to what I am allowed to teach you."

"Fine…" Sage pouts.

"Sage you're bored aren't you?" Rage smiles.

"Well duh! How in the world can you live up here like this? It's so lonely and boring!" Sage complains.

"I am used to being alone." Rage says "After all that I have done…I will never be able to just live normally. Mobius needs a Chaos Guardian so do the emeralds. If he was to ever return."

"Who?" Sage asks before a large explosion rumbles the ground.

"Oh no…" Rage says "He's here!"

"Who?!" Sage asks as a black hedgehog appears in front of them.

"It's been a long time Rage Chaotic!" it laughs "You got yourself a kid there?"

"I am Sage and he's my mentor don't you forget it!" Sage yells.

"Vlagh…" Rage says summoning his sword "How the hell did you get here?"

"I won't tell." He laughs "But I know you won't be here long enough to find out."

"What?!" Rage asks before a portal opens under both Sage and him. "Vlagh!" Rage screams before he conks out….

"Hello?" A familiar voice says "Hello?!" he then felt something hit him "Come on!" the voice screams as he is hit in the face. Rage opens his eyes to see an orange pony standing above him 'No way….' Rage thought noticing who it was.

"A-Applejack?" Rage asks.

"How do ya know who I am?" she asks surprising him.

"It's me you know…Rage." He says standing up noticing something…he was no longer a hedgehog but back to a form he once knew well. He was once again an Alicorn like he was many years ago…but this Equestria felt different from the one he knew.

"I don't know who you are." Applejack says.

"What time is it?" Rage asks.

"Noon why?" Applejack asks him.

"Why is the moon up?" Rage observes.

"Well duh the ruler Nightmare Moon always keeps it up." Applejack scoffs.

"Was there another with me?" Rage asks.

"A blue Pegasus but Nightmare Moon captured him." She says.

"You don't seem too happy." Rage says.

"Nopony is…Nightmare Moon is a royal pain in the behind." Applejack says "She's pretty much left us to die ever since she sealed Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight in the moon. In fact nopony remembers anything before she did that…"

"Well why don't you do something about it?" Rage asks.

"You're kiddin'…" Applejack scoffs "Nightmare Moon is way too powerful for any kind of rebellion. If she was still Princess Luna then maybe we would but…she's lost her heart."

"Well I'll take care of it. Leave everything to me." Rage says.

"Rage are you crazy?" Applejack asks "I mean sure you are an alicorn too and all but…Nightmare Moon is a mare of darkness! You wouldn't stand a chance against her dark magic…and you're not even from Equestria are you Rage?"

"Nope." Rage replies "But I know about it and don't worry battling darkness and evil is kinda my thing."

"I dunno what it is but…I feel like I can trust ya Rage." Applejack says. Rage nods and flies off before crash landing not long after.

"Well…guess I will walk." He says to himself "It's weird this Equestria is for sure different from the one I knew…but I can feel it…Applejack had that look like she should know who I was. I wonder if it's a separate reality that runs next to the one I was in…" Rage thinks to himself before arriving at The Castle of the Two Sisters. "Well…here goes nothing…" he says opening the door.

Inside Rage could see Nightmare Moon who looked at him. "I am not accepting visitors."

"Hey!" Sage yells from the far side of the room. He was chained up…he was changed to. He was a black colored Pegasus with a black and cyan colored mane; his cutie mark had three gem shapes probably to resemble the Chaos Emeralds blue, red, and yellow arranged in a triangle formation.

"Silence!" Nightmare Moon shouts at him.

"Nightmare Moon…." Rage says darkly "I do not care whether you are accepting visitors or not…I am here to see Twilight…" Nightmare Moon looks at him and laughs.

"Too bad because she is stuck in the moon with my dumb sister Celestia!" Nightmare Moon laughs.

"Then release them." Rage says as his horn glows "Or else…"

"Or else what you silly pony! I am in charge around here nopony is stronger than me! Nopony tells me what to do!" Nightmare Moon yells. "Guards!" she yells as a group of guards surround Rage.

"Well then…" Rage says before he flies into the air.

"An Alicorn?!" Nightmare Moon gasps as he fires a magic missile at her but she leaps to the side now angered she fires a beam of energy. Rage deflects it with a shield of energy before countering with a diving attack this time actually hitting her. "Who are you?!" she asks.

"My name is Rage." Rage says landing across from her glowing with a Chaos Aura. "Rage Chaotic."

"Well Rage Chaotic…any who defy me must die!" Nightmare Moon yells firing a beam of energy at Rage. Rage however responds with his own the two entered a power struggle before Nightmare Moon has a guard break Rage's focus making her beam hit him.

"RAGE!" Sage yells watching his mentor hit the ground with small burns on him.

"Mwa ha ha ha." Nightmare moon laughs. "You foolish pony. You are no match for me." She then watches Rage get back up "If you stand down now I will let you live. If not… I will kill you where you stand."

"I don't…stand down." Rage huffs as the Chaos Emeralds appear around him. "If it's a fight you want then prepare yourself." He yells as his body glows. Rage was turning into a Chaos Form! Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds vanish emitting a bright light that engulfed Rage who when it died was now a white Alicorn though he flashed bright colors in his fur. His mane was shorter and pure black. Rage opens his eyes to show they were now red.

"What is this?" Nightmare Moon asks "What kind of magic is that?"

"It is not magic." Rage says "I am Hyper Rage." Rage then floats to where he was only inches from the ground. Rage then in the blink of an eye begins to combo attack Nightmare Moon at blinding speeds before she finally got a counter attack in on him.

"You will not screw this up! I have worked too hard to mess Equestria's timeline up and you will not destroy me to save it!" She yells as they land again. Rage this time was near Sage so using an arc like attack he cuts the chains and Sage flings free jumping on Nightmare Moon. "Get off of me you inferior pest!"

"Now Rage!" he yells holding Nightmare Moon still.

"Got it!" Rage replies extending his hand "Let the flow of time be fixed and this world return to it's rightful place. The past can be altered to change the present and the future is not set in stone. Chaos Tech 158: Chrono Chaos Scar!" he yells as a large explosion covers the whole area.

"Noooooo!" Nightmare Moon screams in agony. Now all there was a white plain of nothingness besides Rage and Sage who ran over to each other as Rage powered down and the Chaos Emeralds returned to his Cutie Mark.

"Now what?" Sage asks. "We're stuck in nothingness." He groans. Almost right as he says that the whole world is full of color again and the two fall hitting their heads knocking them both out.

Rage later wakes up to see a purple alicorn poking her head over him. "Ah!" Rage yells jumping into the air. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I am fine…did you see another pony with me?" Rage asks her.

"There was a Pegasus my friend Fluttershy took in." she says "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's good to meet you."

"Rage." Rage introduces himself "Rage Chaotic." Twilight looks at him for a second which was ha had to admit creeping him out. "Uhhh you okay?" he asks her.

"It's funny your name sounds familiar yet… I have no idea who you are." Twilight says.

"Huh well that is interesting." Rage says 'It worked the power of Chrono Chaos fixed everything." He thinks to himself.

"So where are you from?" Twilight asks "I had no idea there were more Alicorns in Equestria."

"Somewhere far…far…. away." Rage replies.

"It's nice to meet you Rage." Twilight smiles. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Rage says standing up "I am a little sore but I have been through worse so I will manage."

"Alright." Twilight smiles leaving the room.

Upon checking to make sure it was safe Rage tried to open communications to Angel Island to see if he could get back but…there was no link. "Oh no." Rage says surprised "Sage and I are stuck here!"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
